Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
and T-80UM-1s.]]The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) (Russian: Союз Советских Социалистических Республик, СССР), known in short as the Soviet Union, is a socialist state formed by various smaller nations in central and eastern Europe. The largest known communist supernation by far in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative, the Soviets are generally regarded as second in position only to the United States of America. History Much of the Soviets' history remains the same until the end days of World War II, where the Soviets and the United States entered the Cold War almost immediately after the Axis Powers surrendered. Nearly two decades of neck-to-neck competition with the USA and its European Union allies soon followed, but eventually the Soviets lost the race as the most technologically-advanced nation on Earth, although they were not far behind by any means. Eventually, Soviet space technology focused on the development of unmanned probes and low-orbit deployment technologies. While the Soviets were not directly involved in the Lunar War against the BETA, they submitted a proposal that suggested using espers to tap directly into the minds of the BETA. With the lack of results from Alternative I and II, approval was given by the United Nations, and in 1968 the Soviet Academy of Sciences, sponsored by the UN, began their research. When the BETA first arrived on Earth in 1973, the Soviets were the second to encounter the BETA in a full-blown land war at Kashgar after the then-communist Chinese military requested their aid in containing the rapidly-spreading threat; the sudden appearance of Laser-class specimens in an anti-air role had caught the human attackers completely off-guard. Despite the combined might of two of the largest nations on Earth, the loss of air power sealed the fates of the Soviet and Chinese armies. What followed after was a rapid campaign of area denial as the Soviets and Chinese withdrew their forces back to their respective nations, using nuclear weapons on the land in the hopes that the destruction of resources would force the BETA to slow down, and the Soviets' previous plan of utilizing espers is put into motion as the next Alternative Plan, Alternative III. The BETA advance soon brought it to the doorstep of the Soviet Union, and in 1975 the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic was invaded, and the Ural Hive (Objective 3) was established. Faced with an enemy that the frontline troops could not stop, the Soviet Union capital was relocated to Khabarovsk, and the evacuation of major domestic and defence industries away from the front was put into motion. The situation continued to worsen with the fall of Moscow and the construction of the Minsk Hive (Objective 5), in the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic in 1976. The establishment of the Minsk Hive meant that the Soviets were cut off from the eastern European nations that were part of the Soviet Union as well, essentially isolating the main Soviet Union and dividing the war into two fronts. Despite their massive commitment to Operation Palaiologos, the Soviets' failure to secure the Minsk Hive and the subsequent BETA counterattack secured their defeat on the Eurasian front, and in the following years the Soviets were more concerned about their own territory eastbound than their allies in the west, who were facing equally bleak situations if not worse. Their forced retreat throughout the years eventually ended at their current location, the Kamchatka Peninsula. While still committed to holding the front, the Soviets had lost too much territory to be able to effectively sustain both their defences and their industries; troops were being relocated as far out as the Wrangel Islands due to a lack of holding space, and that exacerbated the difficulty of maintaining a defence line. To solve their space issues, the Soviets proposed a purchase of Alaska from the United States. The United States refused an outright sale, but eventually agreed to a leasing of a portion of Alaska to their control by the USA, and the two former rival nations now share an uneasy truce on the same continent, with Soviet troops holding the defence line on the Kamchatka Peninsula. Throughout the war against the BETA, the Soviet government had been faced with the increasing problem of mutiny concerning non-Russian Soviets displaced from their nations and drafted into the Soviet forces; such was the fear of the BETA that it surpassed the draconian grasp of the Soviet government.Integral Works, pg. 231, ソ連軍. In response, the Soviet military approached the issue with the goal of suppressing all divides formed by national borders and racial groups, separating children from their parents at a young age and training them in military institutes to place their sense of belonging in the unit they were operating with, rather than the origins of their people. The tactic was only moderately successful, however; the next generation of soldiers were willing to die for their comrades, who were often of the same ethnicity as them; without a family to nurture them, they had turned towards people of the same race as them as a natural response. However, they still held no loyalty to the Soviet government; as well, with regards to ethnic Russians, Soviets of other nationalities still resent them for the biased treatment non-Russian Soviets had received compared to ethnic Russians. With most Russian Soviets are stationed in the rear lines or in Alaska, the majority of frontline troops are Soviets of non-Russian lineage; this has strained the social relationships between the Russians and Soviets of other nationalities, as apart from having to deal with the loss of their countries, the other races feel that they are being used as cannon fodder. An example would be in 2001, when Soviet leaders ordered the destruction of the [[211 Batal'on Zhar|211 Batal'on Zhar]] (a unit almost entirely comprised of non-Russians) to cover up their attempt to steal the EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher. As of 2001, the Soviet Union consists of their area in Alaska, the Kamchatka Peninsula, the Chukchi Peninsula, and the various small islands offshore mainland Russia, the Wrangel Islands being one of their more fortified locations. Alternative Following the success of Operation Ouka, the Soviet armed forces begins counteroffensive operations, first working closely with the United Nations in operations against the Evensk Hive in 2002, and later with the Empire of Japan and the united states against the Blagoveshchensk Hive in 2003. Unlimited/The Day After Following the massive disaster of The Day, the most of the Soviet Union's territory, including Alaska, is now underwater. The status of the Soviet Union's armed forces remains unknown. Organization 'Government' The Soviet Union uses a socialist party system, run by the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. The organization is Russian in origin, uniting the governments of the various smaller states that form the Soviet Union alongside Russia. In order to solidify their hold, the Communist Party has made it so that it is the only legal political entity recognized by the laws of the Soviet Union. The system practices a greater control of information and enforcement of national policies than nations of the European Union and the United States, with great emphasis placed on the greater good of the nation as a whole at the expense of individuals. Political maneuvering is rife within the more ambitious members of both the military and the government. The leader of the party, the Executive Chairman, also has authority as the Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Armed Forces. As such, the Communist Party has a substantial amount of influence in the Soviet Armed Forces as opposed to the relatively distinct relationships shared by the governments and military forces of democratic nations, and has even established political departments in the various branches of the armed forces to monitor them. Military issues are dealt with by a committee chaired by the Defence Minister, with its attendants being the Chief of Staff of the military and the various generals of the armed forces. 'MVD' The Ministerstvo Vnutrennikh Del (known in Russian as the Министерство внутренних дел, or МВД) is the Soviet interior ministry, and are responsible for the enforcing domestic security and other internal matters of the Soviet Union with their own internal security forces. Most of their attention is thus focused on the Kamchatka Peninsula, where most of the non-Russian Soviets are stationed. 'Committee for State Security' Commonly referred to as the KGB (shorthand for Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti), the organization is responsible for internal state security, and operates primarily in Alaska to safeguard the country and the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. They are closely tied with the MVD, complete with their own national military force, and the two organizations together are said to be equal to the Soviet Armed Forces. Armed Forces As of 2001, most of the assets of the Soviet Armed Forces are concentrated on the Kamchatka Peninsula, the Chukchi Peninsula, and the Wrangel Islands. The means by which the Soviet leadership suppressed the problem of dissent from non-Russians has resulted in many modern-day military units being largely comprised of personnel from a single ethnicity. As with many other frontline nations, the Soviet Air Force has been disbanded and elements incorporated into other branches. Extreme high-altitude aircraft without ground-attack capabilities have been assigned into the Soviet Space Force, while medium to low-height aircraft, especially those with ground attack capabilities and transports, have been incorporated into the Soviet Army. 'Soviet Army' The Soviet Army is the only military force in the world that holds the title of having the most experience in anti-BETA warfare, and is also the largest military force amongst the frontline nations. The Soviet Army can be split into two major armies; the Alaska Military District, operating in Alaska, and the Soviet Far East Military District, which operates on the Far East Defence Line. Because of the Soviet Army's strategic views on anti-BETA and Hive infiltration warfare, a majority of the TSFs operated by the Army emphasize on close-contact warfare capabilities.Integral Works, pg. 231, 地上軍「陸軍」. The Soviet Army, which possesses its own research and development capabilities, promotes competition and development between its two main TSF suppliers, Sufoni and Mikoyam-Gulvich, in order to field the best TSF design available throughout the years; the rate of improvements in which Soviet TSF development has experienced is such that even designs that are not adopted into the armed forces often find second life as export products, earning the Soviet Union the reputation of the second-largest TSF exporter in the world. The Soviet Army has also developed its land forces significantly, with advanced battle tanks like the T-80 and the upgraded T-80UM-1 appearing on battlefields both local and overseas. *43rd Guards Tactical Armor Division :: A Guards unit of the Soviet Army. They were involved in operation and testing of the Su-47 Berkut. Their unit was reconstituted after its original destruction during Operation Palaiologos, in 1978. They were made famous for their acquiring of the hive infiltration Volk Data. *211 Batal'on Zhar :: A TSF battalion of the Far East Military District's 3rd Army, 18th Division, using the callsign Zhar, their pilots are mostly young non-Russians conscripted into military service. They are led by Lieutenant-Colonel Fikatsia Latrova, an ethnic Russian. Base Б-01 A military base located north of Yukon Base. *Soviet Army Central Development Corps, 331st Special Experimental Development Squadron, ''Idol'' Test Flight Frontline Supply Base ц-04 One of four military bases that form the Soviet defensive line across the western shores of the Kamchatka Peninsula. *967th Tactical Armor Division Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Base 'Soviet Navy' Split mainly into the Northern Fleet and the Pacific Fleet,Integral Works, pg. 231, ソビエト軍組織図. the Soviet Navy's forces are relatively small compared to the United States Navy's, with an emphasis on battleships rather than TSF carriers.Integral Works, pg. 231, 海軍. More important to the war effort are the Navy's ''Akula''-class nuclear submarines, which serve as vital supply transports to the European and Mediterranean defence lines; the Soviets have kept a tight lip on the exact number of Akula-class they have in their forces. The Soviet Navy occasionally cooperates with the Imperial Navy of the Empire of Japan during sea-to-shore culling operations at the Evensk, Cheorwon, and Sadogashima. 'Soviet Aerospace Force' Soviet space technology improved by leaps and bounds during the brief but hotly-contested space race in-between them, and the United States and her European allies. The Soviet Aerospace Force has its own command structure and personnel, and fields a fleet of spaceships second only to the US Space Force's, complete with their own force of Orbital Divers; included in the roster of the Space Forces are the remainder of the Soviet Air Force's high-altitude, non-ground attack-capable aircraft.Integral Works, pg. 231, 宇宙軍. Unlike the all-ranging operations of the US Orbital Divers, the Soviet Orbital Divers are mostly focused on the Far East Defence Line; however, their budget, resources, maintenance, and equipment, are in danger of being neglected, as the Soviet Armed Forces shift their attention and resources to maintaining the Soviet Army. Soviet Special Forces The Spetsnaz was created sometime after World War II, but the founder of the Spetsnaz was Viktor Leonov who was a naval commando during the war. However, it is unknown how the Spetsnaz was created in Muv-Luv. A unit of the Spetsnaz was seen during the Yukon Base Incident and were fighting alongside their opposites the United States Army Delta Force against the RLF. References Category:Organizations Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:TSFIA